Young Guns 2 & Young Wolf
by SheWolfMedjai
Summary: Billy and the gang run to 2 girls who are much more than they appear.. And what does this girl know about the Red Sands REZ?


_**Young Guns2 & Young Wolf **_

**Billy and the gang run to 2 girls who are much more than they appear.. And what does this girl know about the Red Sands REZ?**

**Chap.1: Meeting a Wolf**

Its at the Apache barrel ground after the fight. A young girl riding a black horse road up to the guys and fell off her horse. The horse ran back the way it came. When the girl sat up, Dave got off his horse and went to help her. When he got close to her she backed up. "Hey its alright I wanna help ya." He said calmly. The girl smiled at him, but before he could help a howl rang throw the air. Then form behind the rocks another girl on horse back came. Only she was charging. The buckskin she was riding ran off the colossal rocks like it was in a flat meadow. Dave turned around to help the girl thinking her pal would stop and watch. As usual Dave was wrong. The horse ran towards them and barely miss them. The rider how ever didn't. As soon as the horse was a few feet form them she lept off attacking Dave. As the two stopped rolling and stood to face each other, the other young girl shouted "Chels No!" Her call fell on deaf ears. Her friend stood straight and growled at Dave. "Chels stop it he was trying to help me!" The girl shouted as she ran towards her friend. As she got to her friend she grabbed her arm and held it. "He was trying to help me. I fell off Cinder because I wasn't watching where I was going. Cinder reared up when we got to close for her liking. I fall and he came to help me." She said pleading with her friend. She looked to Dave for assistance. He caught it. "Yea that was my only intention, miss. I meant her no harm." He said raising his arms in defeat.

She girl stopped growling and took a step forward. "For give me, I am not fond of strangers. Especially men." She said raising her hand for a hand shake. "Yea I got that." Dave said lightly shaking her hand. The girl let out a shrike as she turned back to her friend. She crouched in pain, holding her back. "Chels are you ok?" Her friend rushed to her side. "I'm alright just pulled a muscle." She said dryly getting up. "Hou, hou ,houuu!" She howled. Looking to the rocks. "Iyi!" shouted back. Then a young Apache man came running to them. "Wolf Chels! Spirit and Cinder come back." He said in poor English. She nodded and howled again. The buck skin came trotting back over to her. When she tried to jump on a sharp pain went through her back and she fell to the ground. "Chels!" The man and young girl yelled rushing to her aid. As they helped on to the horse and girl stoke. "A pulled muscle in her back." She said bluntly to him. The young Apache nodded. "Get her to Jane's. I get Cinder." He said running back to the rocks then returning with the back horse. "Thank you." The girl said as he helped her on. The man nodded and looked to Chels. She smiled at him and reached out her hand to ruffle fine his hair. He smiled back and fixed his hair. "I'll pay my respects to the dead later." She said. Then he patted her leg and ran off.

"Come we need to get to Jane's before night." She said turning to her friend and heading off. "I'm sorry for the trouble." She said waving her hand to the boys. With out even turning her head. "Wait!" Said the youngest of the boys riding up to her. She stopped and turned her horse to face him. "I wanted to thank you, for the bread you gave me. A few weeks ago." She gave a nod and said "Your welcome." She was about to turn when the boy spoke again. " Why don't we go together. We're going to White Oaks." He said a bit shaky. "I don't travel with people I don't know." "I'm The Prince of Pennsylvania." He said a bit cocky. The girl obviously knew he was joking so she smiled. "Well Mister Prince, it's a nice offer but we already lied to Sheriff Garrett about which way we heard you guys were going. Traveling with Billy The Kid and his gang would just make the lie all the worse." She said passing him and riding straight up to Billy. "Right Mister Billy?" She said looking Billy straight in the eye. Billy smiled. She had some pluck, he'd give her that. "Sounds about right to me." He said back to her. She just raised an eyebrow at him and turned around and started to trot a way. "Chels wait! How did you notice it was him?" Her friend yelled riding up to her. She didn't answer just stopped and turned herself to see the boys. She noticed Dave had gotten back on his horse. "My names Chelsea Wolf! Harry up boys or you'll get left behind!" She yelled to the boys. "Wow she is one piece a work isn't her?" Said Henry the farmer. Chavez smiled he liked this young girl. It was obvious she relied on her instincts and she had a great deal of respect towards Native American Culture. "Alright Gang you heard the lady lets skin-out. "Billy said adding his unique laugh. As the boys all road up to Chelsea, her friend turned back to them and said "Oh my names Aryn." She said happily. As the group formed the leader wasn't looking as fit. "Chels are you ok?" Aryn asked. No answer. Chelsea had her head down and her brown/golden hair was covering her face. Aryn spoke more clearly. "Chels are you alright?" Still no answer from her friend. Aryn guessed that she was tired so she didn't want to move or say anything. After riding a little farther Chelsea's horse stopped. Everyone stopped as well. "Chels what's.." Before Aryn could finish her sentence Chelsea fell off her horse. As Aryn tried to get down, though panic made her clumsy, Chavez didn't have any problem. He ran and pick up Chelsea looking at her to see what was wrong. As he felt down her back there was a moan of pain. He rubbed her back in the spot and she made more painful moans. When Aryn finally got to Chelsea, she asked "What happened?"

Chavez didn't look up. "Strained back. Probably when she attacked Dave." He answered. "Oh no. Poor Chels. What do we do?" Aryn asked "Nothing it must heal on its own, but she must not move around." He stated. "But how will she ride then?" Aryn asked again still showing signs of panicking. " She must be carried." He said picking her up bridal style. "But Spirit won't let her ride another horse, let alone in the arms of a stranger." She stated. "Then I'll ride him." Chavez said putting her on the back of the saddle. "No he won't let anyone else ride him." Aryn said trying to help. "Well Spirit will get have to go with it if he's wants his master ok again." Chavez said tying the rains of his horse to a rope and attaching the rope to Chelsea's saddle. "Ok then but if you get killed its not my fault." Aryn said getting back on to her horse. Chavez went face to face with Spirit, the stallion stood there. "Look if you want your master to be safe let me ride you Spirit." Chavez said truthfully. The stallion stood there for a moment then turned and walked forward showing its back to him. Chavez smiled and got on. While grabbing Chelsea and setting her on his lap. "Lets go." Chavez said a bit coldly. So they started up again. "Wow it took me weeks for the horse to even let me touch it. Lead alone ride. You must have something in common with Chels." Aryn said admiring him. Chavez just looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. There was something about her that interested him.

By the time they reached White Oaks it would be only a few more hours until night. Jane was happy to Billy and even more so to see Chelsea. Especially that Chavez was carrying her. As everyone piled in to the solon, Jane had Chavez take Chelsea to an extra spare room. It was at the top of the house. Nothing much but it was just right for someone who was ill. A queen size bed, a few chairs, a table, a bed side table with a lamp and a small dresser with a vanity on the side. While everyone was down stairs talking; Aryn, Jane and Chavez helped Chelsea. While Aryn explained to Jane what happened, Chavez brought in all of Chelsea's stuff in her new room. Once Aryn and Jane had organized all of Chelsea's things, they headed down stairs to go mingle with the others. Leaving Chavez to tend to Chelsea. Chavez was puzzled by this girl. How did a white girl come to tame a stallion, be excepted by the Apache, travel with no men or protection, and get the name Wolf. He remembered the young Apache man called her Wolf Chels. She howled and growled but that was the only way he could see her getting that name. However she did hold the same beauty as the creature. She is a Wolf. He thought. He smiled to himself, he hadn't felt this way for along time. It was so long since he was comfortable and interested in a woman. He wanted to know more about her.

**Chap.2: Chelsea Awakes to Chavez ** Can't wait to read your guys' veiws on the first chapter.. Then will post 2nd.


End file.
